24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Thief12/Archive 7
This archive covers discussions from my talk page that occurred from January 1, 2015 to December 10, 2015. You missed one person born in January 1st You missed one actress who was born in January 1; Katrina Law who portrayed Kate Wyman in The Rookie: Extraction. BattleshipMan (talk) 19:59, January 1, 2015 (UTC) :Feel free to add her to the list. I didn't know she was born today. Thanks for pointing it out. Thief12 (talk) 22:47, January 1, 2015 (UTC) :EDIT: See you already did. That's the spirit. Thief12 (talk) 22:48, January 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks. How I found out about it was I saw her name on today's birthdate on the main page on IMDb and saw that she didn't appear on the main page on this wiki. BattleshipMan (talk) 23:11, January 1, 2015 (UTC) :::Cool. Any other actor/actress you find out missing, you can also add him/her to the 24 birthdays page. Thanks! Thief12 (talk) 23:30, January 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::Thanks. I will do that if I find anyone else missing. I just added actor Ned Schmidtke, who portrayed Dr. Lee Schulman, on there in June 19, 1942, but I previously added him in the templates of June 19 and 1942. BattleshipMan (talk) 23:44, January 1, 2015 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I saw that. Good work. Thief12 (talk) 23:45, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Nominee for feature article I placed an article that should a feature article on feature article candidates. See what you think of my pick. BattleshipMan (talk) 19:27, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Header titles I noticed that you removed the lieutenant rank from the header of Sell's page. Can you tell me the relevant rule on that? Because I noticed some article's headers start with their title, such as John (Secret Service).--Sampson789 (talk) 19:06, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :I don't think there's a particular rule, but the sidebar documentation says that "name" should be used for "the name of the person or character". That said, I know there are a few that feature titles or ranks, perhaps because someone considered it more convenient to have it there. Thief12 (talk) 23:13, January 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Titles should probably removed from any other pages that have them, as they aren't part of character's names--Acer4666 (talk) 23:27, January 18, 2015 (UTC) LAD information Ah, Thief12. I think the agents on LAD were CIA, not FBI. BattleshipMan (talk) 23:46, January 30, 2015 (UTC) :Ah, brain fart. Thanks! Thief12 (talk) 01:07, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Credentials I know I'm new to this wikia but look at my edits on the Naruto and Arrow Wikias. I know how to keep my emotions from my editing.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 08:33, February 2, 2015 (UTC) :It's nothing against you, but we have a policy (NPOV), similar to the ones in Wikipedia, where we try to avoid certain statements. So saying Driscoll was a "hypocrite" or "weak" would fall under that. Thief12 (talk) 12:17, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Season 7 actors I've created articles on some of the season 7 actors that haven't been created before, including Glenn Davis, Anthony DeSantis, Kurt Meyer and Sean Christopher, just so you know. BattleshipMan (talk) 02:28, February 20, 2015 (UTC) About my attitude Look, about my tone on this user's page. I may have been confrontational and gone overboard about it, but it times I have my reasons. I reverted that guy's edits about Spoiler Warnings in episode recaps, which clearly is allowed in episode articles. It's just that some wiki users don't tend to listen to reason about their edits and don't read policies on wikis. I also been getting disenchanted with Wikipedia about edit warring and disagree with other users, which is why I mainly work on Wikia on some wikis i work on. BTW, I think the editor who did Mandy and Jonathan Matijevich has obviously vandalized those articles. BattleshipMan (talk) 00:48, February 28, 2015 (UTC) :It doesn't matter that you think "some users don't tend to listen to reason" and "don't read policies". Our policies are clear which are to "assume that the other person is acting in good faith, and respond in kind" (that's quoted ad verbatim from our policies). Don't instantly assume that users are out to ruin the Wiki. That's why our initial approach to users, even anon users, is one of civility and respect. If the behavior continues, then so will the warnings and the punishment. Thief12 (talk) 01:31, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Another actor was on Air Force One I discovered that Tom Everett, who portrayed Dr. Hastings in Season 6, was also on Air Force One as a National Security Advisor on that movie, along with many 24 alums who appeared on it. BattleshipMan (talk) 17:47, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Actor articles I set up Thanks for adding the birthplace of Bobby Hosea. I forgot to add that. Anyway, I created quite a few actor and stunt performer articles that weren't created in the past, including Max Daniels, James Bulliard, Brady Romberg, Joseph Griffin and Rachel Andersen. Some of them don't have confirmed birthdates as of yet. I just thought I should tell you that. BattleshipMan (talk) 02:34, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Annie Wersching The changes of the article of Annie Wersching look good. I did what I had to do to make the article of her as featured article as possible. I did wait for a nomination review, but I didn't get any and Acer granted me to put her as featured article. BattleshipMan (talk) 01:33, March 28, 2015 (UTC) :It's ok. The article was pretty good. The changes I made were really minor, and just expanding a bit from what you had already done. Thief12 (talk) 01:49, March 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Alright, no problem. BattleshipMan (talk) 01:54, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Nomination a bit early It is a bit early to write an nomination for feature article for April since it is March 29th at the moment. BattleshipMan (talk) 14:50, March 29, 2015 (UTC) :Nominations can be made at any time. It doesn't matter if it's the first day of the trimester/quarter, or the day after a new FA is posted. As for it being early, I disagree. April starts next month, so it is actually right on time. The idea is for the FA to be up by the first day of the month (this case, April, which is in 2 days). Thief12 (talk) 14:54, March 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Ah, I see now. My bad. BattleshipMan (talk) 14:57, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Forum discussion I set up a forum here about an issue about Audrey's assassin and it should be discussed since there should be one exception about rules of unnamed characters. BattleshipMan (talk) 19:25, April 1, 2015 (UTC) :What about an Wiki 24 Interview for this month and that issue I told you about? BattleshipMan (talk) 02:43, April 3, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm still waiting on both Brad Turner and Sean Cameron Michael. Both have told me they're working on their answers, but have been busy. Thief12 (talk) 03:01, April 3, 2015 (UTC) :::Got it. I hope you can get an answer from them soon. What about the issue about Audrey's assassin? BattleshipMan (talk) 03:31, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Someone's birth date we missed I found someone's birth date that we all missed. Kirk B. R. Woller, who portrayed Hans Meyer in Season 5, was born in . BattleshipMan (talk) 04:53, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Map co-ordinates Hey Thief, great find with the Season 7 filming location! You said you didn't know how to add map co-ordinates - do you have anymore specific info on the location other than Saugus? I generally don't add locations to that page unless I know the precise location and can link to it on google maps. At a guess I'd say it was probably filmed at the Bermite property in Saugus here, pics, as that was used a lot in 24 for desert/foreign country type locations--Acer4666 (talk) 10:27, April 11, 2015 (UTC) :That's what Carshenah Jefferson told me, and I didn't know if I should ask for a more specific location. I can ask her more details, or maybe some of the other actors that appeared in the scene. I'm still waiting for an e-mail reply from Chris Erric Maddox and Twitter messages from the others. Thief12 (talk) Upcoming cleanup of Special:UnusedFiles In just about a week—on May 15 (Friday)—I'll be cleaning out by erasing the abandoned images lurking there. Not because of any qualms with their quality or doubts about their usefulness, but because the image policy was constructed to ensure that images either be linked expediently after uploading, or be erased within 24 hours if abandoned. I'm writing here (and on about a dozen other editors' talk pages) because at least 1 of the images found there was uploaded by you. This is not some sort of attempt to rush you to find a home for your image in episode guides or character articles over the next few days. On the contrary, if you're not sure of a good spot for your unused image(s), or any image for that matter found in Special:UnusedFiles, feel free to simply add your selections to a user sub-page where you can preserve them at your leisure (which I've done myself, here). 01:42, May 10, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads-up. It's also good to have you back. Thief12 (talk) 02:00, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Hey Thief Hey Thief. I was a bit curious and I looked on your page and had the following question. Have you completed both The Following and Justified? Greets from --Station7 (talk) 22:35, May 19, 2015 (UTC) :Still haven't caught up with the last few episodes of The Following, but I did finish Justified. Thief12 (talk) 02:25, May 20, 2015 (UTC) :::From what I heard, the series finale of The Following was rather anti-climatic. Also, You missed an actor whose birthdate was May 14, Chris Kramer, who portrayed Stuart Pressman. BattleshipMan (talk) 02:46, May 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::You missed two from May 20th to expand, Angela Goethals and John Billingsley. BattleshipMan (talk) 03:59, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :::::Why do you feel the need to remind me what I "missed"? Am I on the clock or something? I am aware of the projects I am working on, and what I'm "missing", but my daily life doesn't revolve around Wiki 24. I'll get to it when I get to it. Thief12 (talk) 14:29, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Sorry, I'm guess I'm used to reminding some people that they missed something, even though there is a recent wikia activity. BattleshipMan (talk) 14:49, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Adam Morgan actor may be identified Thief, I think an anonymous user found the identity of the man who did Adam Morgan from this Twitter account as you can see on both the image of the picture of that character and his Twitter headshot. BattleshipMan (talk) 19:20, May 28, 2015 (UTC) :Hey, Thief. What are we going about the information of the identity of the actor in the picture who portrayed Adam Morgan? The headshots in both his twitter and this wiki seemed matched. BattleshipMan (talk) 02:37, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Next Installment I didn't know where to put this, but have you seen the news about the next installment of 24? They're working on a limited event series of 24 which won't star Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer. It will feature a younger male terrorist hunter accompanied by a more seasoned female agent -- but not Yvonne Strahovski as Kate Morgan. The sources all say it is possible that Jack Bauer, Kate Morgan, and/or other familiar characters may make guest appearances, but that has not been decided yet. IndieWire says that Jack Bauer is already slotted for guest appearances, but I've checked several sources and IndieWire is the only one I've found that says that Kiefer Sutherland has already agreed to that arrangement. Isn't that worthy of inclusion in the news section on the home page?--Sampson789 (talk) 01:49, June 6, 2015 (UTC) :You're right. I just added it, although these news tend to change a lot. Thief12 (talk) 02:03, June 6, 2015 (UTC) ::If there is going to be spinoff, it won't be with Kate Morgan for sure. But several news feeds would tend to change. BattleshipMan (talk) 02:05, June 6, 2015 (UTC) :::Why do you say Kate Morgan definitely won't be in it? The sources I've read indicate it's a possibility that she would be a recurring character.--Sampson789 (talk) 09:07, June 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::I think Gordon emphasized it wouldn't be Morgan. But who knows. I would rather have them focus on Tony. Thief12 (talk) 12:39, June 6, 2015 (UTC) About that user There's something you should know about that user Jerry G. Kraut. He is friends with Nitromancer, who he said that he had no knowledge of what that user did and at much admitted that he doesn't condone the threat that guy made. I thought I should let you know this. You should take precautions about the threat also since I'm sure you know what you're doing. BattleshipMan (talk) 04:07, July 21, 2015 (UTC) : If you're having a hard time deciphering what BattleshipMan is saying, he's essentially speculating that I'm somehow to blame for whatever Jerry G. Kraut posted because he and I happen to be friends. Yes, Jerry is a friend of mine, but as BattleshipMan said, I had no knowledge of what he was going to do. But even if I did, I still have no control over my friends or what they decide to post on here. I'm amazed we're even having a discussion about this. Also, here's a transcript of a conversation I had with BattleshipMan regarding this issue. [[User:Nitromancer|'Nitromancer']] [[User talk:Nitromancer|'(Talk)']] 04:45, July 21, 2015 (UTC) :: Nitromancer isn't to blame here. Jerry acted on his own without his knowledge and that he had no control of what he was going to do. BattleshipMan (talk) 05:59, July 21, 2015 (UTC) ::: Hey Battleshipman, please try to follow Wikipedia's guidelines when it comes to vandals and trolls - revert, block and IGNORE. Making a big issue out of people's trolling is only playing into their hands, as attention is exactly what they are looking for. ::: @Nitromancer - sorry you ended up getting dragged into this, hopefully it goes without saying this is a non-issue that has nothing to do with you :)--Acer4666 (talk) 15:16, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Body shield dispute Feel free to weigh in on a questionable Season 6 kill if you wish here.--Gunman6 (talk) 21:45, August 6, 2015 (UTC) :I'd love to weigh in but it's been so long since I've seen Season 6 that I wouldn't be any help. Thief12 (talk) 13:21, August 9, 2015 (UTC) ::There is a link to a video of the clip in question if that helps--Acer4666 (talk) 13:28, August 9, 2015 (UTC) :::There's a video link for reference there.--Gunman6 (talk) 22:17, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Christopher Leps credits Hey Thief, great interview with Christopher Leps! And the info he provided about which episodes he worked on is some fantastic leads. I was just wondering, have you confirmed he did actually appear in the all the episodes you've listed? Eg, if someone wanted to know exactly when he appeared in the episode and what he did, do we have that info to add to his page? Thanks!--Acer4666 (talk) 16:13, December 10, 2015 (UTC) :Not necessarily. Other than the specifics he provided (doing the vest stunt, doing some driving, or the Quinn/Jack fight) there's not much else to go with as far as what he did. He did seem to have a very clear idea of which episodes he had worked on because he mentioned them in the interview without me bringing them up. And when I asked specific episodes he had doubled for Kiefer, he quickly listed them in an e-mail. And thanks for the compliment! He seemed very accesible and gave some great answers. Thief12 (talk) 17:08, December 10, 2015 (UTC) ::That interview certainly helps a lot. BattleshipMan (talk) 17:11, December 10, 2015 (UTC) :Ah I see! Yeah the list he's given is what is listed on imdb, so it could be he was going off that as a reference - however he may have kept good records and was the one who added the info to imdb. All the same, I have in the past come across stunt performers who worked on an episode but never actually appeared in front of the camera; I think perhaps we could keep the list as a source of info and once we've properly confirmed him appearing in the episode (like his driving bit in Day 8: 6:00am-7:00am or the vest stunt etc) we can then add him to the credits and it to his page? If that makes sense?--Acer4666 (talk) 23:28, December 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Sure. Since I've been e-mailing him quite often during these last two weeks, I don't want to bother him too much. But maybe eventually, I might ask him more details about the specific stunts he did. Or whoever has the episodes can keep an eye open to see if he/she can spot him during specific fight/stunt scenes. Thief12 (talk) 00:58, December 11, 2015 (UTC)